


A Typical Day in Angel Grove

by kiirotsubasa



Category: Mighty Morphin Power Rangers
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-23
Updated: 2015-05-23
Packaged: 2018-03-31 22:13:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,896
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3994831
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kiirotsubasa/pseuds/kiirotsubasa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Written for TheSecondBatgirl to fulfill the prompt : "An average day in the life of a civilian totally unconnected to the power rangers - how do you live in a world with monster attacks?"</p>
<p>As I needed someone totally unconnected to the Rangers, I had to invent an OC. I've come to like Rosa-Lee as a character and really hope that you will too!</p>
<p>Standard Disclaimer : Nothing in here belongs to me. I wrote this story for my enjoyment, and hopefully the enjoyment of TheSecondBatgirl and anyone else who reads this.</p>
    </blockquote>





	A Typical Day in Angel Grove

**Author's Note:**

  * For [TheSecondBatgirl](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheSecondBatgirl/gifts).



> Written for TheSecondBatgirl to fulfill the prompt : "An average day in the life of a civilian totally unconnected to the power rangers - how do you live in a world with monster attacks?"
> 
> As I needed someone totally unconnected to the Rangers, I had to invent an OC. I've come to like Rosa-Lee as a character and really hope that you will too!
> 
> Standard Disclaimer : Nothing in here belongs to me. I wrote this story for my enjoyment, and hopefully the enjoyment of TheSecondBatgirl and anyone else who reads this.

_“I was working in the lab late one night, when my eyes beheld an eerie sight…”_

“Ugh.” With a slam of her fist, Rosa-Lee Chen shut off her clock radio. Bleary eyed, she hoisted herself into an upright position on her bed and stretched. “Every single morning,” she said, before coughing to clear her throat. And she was entirely right. Some bright spark at KNGL had decided that Monster Mash was the perfect song to play at 6:45 every morning. An instant reminder of what was going to come Rosa-Lee’s way that day.

*

“Good morning, Rosa-Lee.”

“Good morning, Char.” The woman sighed, set her book down on Rosa-Lee’s oaken dining table and peered over the top of her glasses.

“My name is Charlotte,” she said. “Please do refer to me as such. We have been living together for three months now and I would appreciate for you to learn my name.”

“Sorry.” Charlotte nodded, picking up her book and turning wordlessly back to it. As quietly as she could, as to no disturb Charlotte’s quiet time, Rosa-Lee took two bagels from the bag on the counter and placed them in her toaster-oven.

“Not the healthiest choice,” Charlotte commented, not taking her eyes off of her book. “You may have a bowl of my cereal, if you wish.”

“No thanks,” Rosa-Lee replied, walking over to the small refrigerator and removing a tub of cream cheese. “I have a big day and need the calories.”

“As you wish.” Silence fell across the kitchen, as it did most mornings, while bagels finished toasting and were liberally spread with cream cheese.

“So yeah,” Rosa-Lee said, taking a bite and chewing it slowly. “Busy day today. Barnes and Noble are pulling out of Angel Grove this week and moving everything over to the Stone Canyon location. So, we’re moving everything out of their warehouse.” She took another bite of her bagel and looked over at Charlotte expectantly. She received nothing in return. “It’s a worry,” she continued, filling the silence. “They’re the fourth big business we’ve moved out of the Warehouse District in the last three weeks. If it keeps going like this, it’ll be abandoned before too long.”  Charlotte didn’t even look up from her book as she licked her index finger and turned the page. “Maybe I’ll put the radio on for a few minutes before I go. See if there’s a Monster Alert this morning.”

_“…Who ‘ya gonna call? Ghostbusters!”_

*

"Hi Ernie," Rosa-Lee said, unstrapping her yellow bike helmet as she settled on a stool at the counter.

"Hey!" Ernie beamed, leaning over the counter for a shoulder-to-shoulder hug. "How are you this morning?"

"I'm great! How are you?"

"Absolutely fine. The usual?"

"Sure." As Ernie moved backwards towards the smoothie machine, taking one of his yellow plastic cups with him, Rosa-Lee spun around on the stool and surveyed the all-but-empty Juice Bar. She saw a red tank top-clad teenage boy lifting weights while girl in yellow meditated on a crash mat beside him. All of a sudden she felt uncomfortable, still frequenting the place she used to use as a high-school hangout. Ordering the same thing now that she did when she was a freshman. "One strawberry-banana," Ernie smiled, setting the plastic cup down in front of her. "And no, you're not too old to be here." He smiled sagely, before he took the blue rag from his shoulder and began to wipe down the counter top. It had become a comfortable routine for the two of them, and truth-be-told he liked it. As much as Ernie enjoyed working with the kids, it was nice to have an adult to talk to first thing in the morning.

"Thanks," Rose-Lee smiled. "And I really don't like coffee."

"Exactly," Ernie replied. "Why waste your money at Starbucks when you can get exactly what you want right here?" He began to hum as he wiped down the counter and Rosa-Lee sipped at her smoothie. "Hey," he said, suddenly stopping. "Did you see the news this morning?"

"No," Rosa-Lee replied. "What now?"

"The Power Rangers took down yet another monster," Ernie said, not quite able to keep the awe from tinting his voice. "A skeleton looking thing. They're so great!"

"Yeah," Rosa-Lee smiled. "Are there any leads on where Rita came from yet?"

"Nothing. My cousin Steven at Angel Grove University says that they've got their entire faculty working on it, but no-one has any idea."

"It's a shame," Rosa-Lee shook her head ruefully. "This used to be such a nice place to live, you know?"

"Hey, it still is!" Ernie looked at her, incredulous. "Rosa, you're not thinking of moving, are you?" Rosa-Lee shrugged her shoulders.

"I don't know. I mean, I love it here, but...Eh, I don't know." She liked being with Ernie. It was nice for someone else to be the perky one for once. It was nice for her to be allowed to be disenchanted, if only for a moment. She sucked hard at her straw, drinking down the last of the thick smoothie, before placing a handful of change on the counter. "Thanks Ernie. Have a great day."

"You too Rosa."  She plopped herself down from the stool, turning to the exit. "Hey, I'll see you tomorrow?"

"Yeah," he smiled back at him. "I'll see you tomorrow."

*

“What the hell happened here?”

“Monster attack.” Maria Hellmann took Rosa-Lee’s helmet and walked with her to the bicycle shed, kicking brick and rubble out of the way. “Didn’t you see the news this morning?”

“Nah, I skipped it,” Rosa-Lee replied, locking her bike. “Too depressing these day, you know? I prefer to start my day with something upbeat.”

“Like a chat with Charlotte?” Maria laughed, sliding the helmet onto the handlebars.

“Shut up,” Rosa-Lee giggled. “So, what was it?”

“The monster? It was a Pegasus thing, according to the new. A horse with wings. Luckily the Power Rangers stopped it before it did too much damage.” Maria trailed off.

“But?”

“But it took out Simeon’s Antiques in Warehouse 16. Mr Simeon wasn’t there, thankfully, but the warehouse was blown to pieces.” She kicked another piece or rubble for effect. “All of Mr Simeon’s antiques gone. It’s bad, babe. It’s mindless destruction and nothing is safe.”

*

The Monster Siren blared throughout the Warehouse District, and Rosa-Lee cursed under her breath.

"Seriously?" She climbed out of the cab of her removal van, having only just climbed in after loading the Barnes and Noble stock, and shouted up at the Siren, unable to hear herself above its shrill screeching. All she'd needed to do was get this last crate loaded and then she'd have been on her way, completing her first full day of work in weeks.

"Come on!" Maria mouthed, grabbing Rosa-Lee by the arm and dragging her along behind. They fled through the empty parking lots, both women moving their heads sharply to look around them, on the constant alert for anything that might attack them. So engrossed were they in making sure that nothing was behind them that both women missed the Putty Patroller materialising right in front of them, until Maria ran into it with a thump. She fell cold to the floor after hitting the creature's stone body, pulling Rosa-Lee down with her and leaving the Putty tilting its head in confusion.

"Up!" Rosa-Lee shouted at an unmoving Maria. "Come on. We have to get up!" But Maria was unresponsive. Rosa-Lee swore again under her breath, before throwing herself in between the puzzled Putty and her friend. "Back off!" she said, rounding her shoulders and squaring up against the creature. "You're not getting her. Or me, for that matter!" Rosa-Lee reached into her fanny pack and pulled out a yellow whistle, which she put between her lips and blew. Three shrill blasts filled the air, causing the Putty Patroller to grab the sides of its head and gobble loudly. Again she blew, three blasts. Just like she'd been taught in her first week of Monster Defence Class. The Putty started to back away slowly, Rosa-Lee's incessant whistle blaring hurting its ears. Again and again she blew shrilly into her whistle, until a yellow streak of light caught the corner of her eye and the Yellow Power Ranger ran over, assuming a fighting stance between Rosa-Lee and the Putty Patroller.

"You're very brave," the Ranger said, her voice calming to Rosa-Lee. "But don't worry. I can take it from here. You and your friend need to get to the Monster Shelter."

"I can't," Rosa-Lee replied, kneeling down at Maria's side. "My friend's unconscious. I shouldn't move her, right?"

"Right," the Yellow Ranger replied, turning her head slightly to look at Rosa-Lee but her sight never truly leaving the Putty. In a flash, she raised her arm to her helmet and spoke into her wrist. "Alpha, I have a casualty here. She needs to be teleported to the nearest safe hospital immediately."

"Target locked," a voice replied through her wrist. The next thing Rosa-Lee knew, she was enveloped in white light.

*

Rosa-Lee dry heaved as she landed with a thump on the white crash mats laying across the floor. She pulled herself to her feet, vision swimming and the beeps of hospital machinery filling her ears. She felt someone grab hold of her elbow roughly and turn her around.

“Miss, are you okay?” Rosa-Lee swallowed hard a couple more times before nodding.

“Uh…yeah…I’m fine…what happened?” As her vision adjusted, she found herself looking at a young man dressed in navy blue scrubs.

“You teleported,” he informed her, guiding her towards a cushioned chair and sitting her down. “It can be disorientating at first, but you’ll recover quickly.” As Rosa-Lee blinked a couple of times, squeezing her eyes to try and focus herself, she remembered the massive renovations undertaken by the hospital over recent weeks. She surveyed the ‘teleportation room’ which had been built hastily after hospital staff found people appearing in waiting rooms, wards and beds without any warning. White crash mats were fixed to the floor, so people with no injuries could be teleported at will without hurting themselves.

“Where is Maria?”

“Is that the girl you teleported in with?”

“Yeah.” The nurse pointed to a gurney surrounded by coat-clad doctors in the corner of the teleportation room, on which an unconscious Maria was lying.

“How is she?” She went to stand, but found herself falling back into the chair.

“Teleporting really doesn’t agree with some people,” the nurse began to chuckle, before being stopped by a Rosa-Lee’s glare. “Sorry,” he apologised. “I’m sure she will be fine. While you were coming to, the doctors were saying that she’s just out for the count.”

“Oh, so…”

“So I’m sure she’ll be fine. I need to take you next door for some antiemics to quell your motion sickness, then you can go home.”

“But what about Maria?”

“We will contact her next of kin as soon as we can, and she will be fine.”

*

Rosa-Lee threw herself onto her bed as soon as she got back to her apartment. 

“Another day done,” she sighed, kicking off her shoes and crawling under her covers. She reached over, and from her bedside table pulled a selection of glossy magazines and brochures, adorned with bright red letters inviting her to _Come To Stone Canyon._ “I’m done.”


End file.
